


infinity to go

by enablelove



Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: 31daysotp, Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Schmoop, unapologetic schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: David and Patrick go back to Rattlesnake Point after 5 years.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: December 31 Day OTP(s) Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559911
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	infinity to go

**Author's Note:**

> I'm challenging myself to a 31 day challenge this month with my favorite boys :) I have lots of them, so check the pairing before reading ;)

They’re back at Rattlesnake Point, but this time David agreed without any cheese bribes (well…not as many). Patrick and David decide to spend their fifth anniversary atop the mini-mountain with a picnic to commemorate their time together. 

There’s way less huffing and puffing and temper tantrums and hiding of surprises. No sticks either, thankfully. They walk hand in hand at a slow pace, talking about the store and their families and Alexis’ new baby girl Amelia. 

David does carry Patrick up the hill the last few steps as a throwback, but it’s all in good fun and both of them are laughing as they finally settle, taking out a blanket and a few odds and ends for their picnic. It’s still gorgeous up here; the view of the entire county below and David didn’t know he liked fresh air too much, to be honest. 

Not that he’s going to make this a regular thing, of course. 

David feels like they can’t get enough of each other, even after 7 years, with magnets embedded in their bones that are only attracted to the other one. Hands brushing against each other, constant nudging of the other one, soft intentional kisses, and random subconscious ones as well. 

They sit close to the edge and watch the sun set – the sky painted in a million different hues and David has never felt to content. 

“I never thought I’d get to have this,” David whispers to Patrick as both of them sit, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“A sunset watching party on top of a mountain? I didn’t think you’d get to either, David,” Patrick says, but squeezes the hand he’s holding, bringing their tangled fingers to his lips to press the gentlest kiss against the back of David’s hand. David feels himself melt into the blanket-covered log even more. 

It’s like he doesn’t even have to voice his thoughts sometimes. It doesn’t matter how many barbs Patrick throws his way, David knows they’re all flimsy and plastic-covered, protecting feathers of warmth and love underneath it all. Patrick is never cruel, unlike so many of the people in David’s past; he just gets a kick out of riling David up and finds him endlessly fascinating as he tells him many a times after another rant and tangent David’s gone off on.

“I didn’t either,” Patrick follows up, voice wistful. “Even if similar things ever happened with anyone else, they’re always different with you.”

Patrick turns a little to face David more and David’s breath is stolen from him from the naked love on Patrick’s face – joy and strength radiating. David can’t help but grab Patrick by the back of his neck and pull him into a long deep kiss, letting Patrick ground the weightlessness filling his body. 

5 years are over and they still have infinity to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Picnicking


End file.
